Moving On
by always-a-villain
Summary: A prompt for a 100th reviewer on my other story. Regina moves on. One Shot...


"Mom, you need to do something." Henry said, what he really meant is that she needed to stop moping. It had been 3 months since Marian came back and her and Robin became family once again.

"You know what? You're right." She said and a glint of hope appeared in Henry's eyes. "I need to bake some cupcakes"

"No, mom. No more baking, you've already made enough cupcakes for the whole Maine." Ever since she was a kid, every time she was feeling down she'd either snuck into kitchen and bake with the chef on the estate or she'd ride, as she almost never left the house since the return of Marian, riding wasn't possible. "He left you. He didn't even come to see you. He doesn't deserve you."

"You're right."

"Emma's waiting for me outside. Call me if you need something. Love you!" He said as he neared the door.

"Love you too!" She said and then hear the door close. She went upstairs and took a long bath and thought about what she should do.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had a small amount of make up on her face, only enough to show her true beauty, her dark hair fell down in curls. She wore a black dress, that stopped just above her knees, paired with black high heels. She exited the house and made her way in The Rabbit Hole, she sat for the table that was near the counter.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Martini, no olives." The bartender nodded in response and soon she had a drink in front of her. She saw a man approaching her, he looked like he was around her age, he had short dark hair and brown-ish eyes. Regina instantly saw that he was very handsome and that he was the exact opposite of Robin.

"Is this seat taken?" He said pointing on the chair opposite of her.

"Not at all." She sat and he sat down.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked after awhile. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but you don't look like you're the type of guy who drinks himself in oblivion."

"I am not. I'm new here and I decided to look around a bit, this bar caught my attention. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the house... Too many memories... So, you're new here?" A hint of fear that he was a stranger went through her but she dismissed it when he answered.

"Yeah, I just got here from Wonderland. You see, I was a servant at the castle during The Queen of Hearts' reign." Regina's mouth formed an "O", she never really met anyone who worked with Cora during her reign.

"I'm Nicholas, but call me Nick, it was a pleasure meeting you, Majesty."

"Call me Regina." She said and they started talking. He talked about his home, she talked about Henry. They spent hours talking and Regina didn't realise how late it was until she glanced at her watch.

"It's late, I should really get going." She said, she didn't want this night to end, she wanted to talk to him all night, usually it was hard for her to share anything in her personal life but with him it felt easy.

"Let me at least walk you home." He said getting up after her. She nodded in response and they left the bar together. The walk to the mansion wasn't long, they spent it in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Thank you." She said when they reached her door.

"Anytime." He said and went closer to the door, decreasing the distance between them. "Let me help you." He said and she handed him his keys. He unlocked the door but didn't go in, he turned around and just then realised how close they were. He leaned in for a kiss, she also moved a bit closer, but when their lips were about to touch, she backed away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just..." She started nervously.

"Hey, hey... It's okay, really... I can wait."

She didn't expect him to say that, anything but that, she kissed his cheek instead and said. "How about I show you around Storybrooke, tomorrow?"

"I'd love that." He said and after awhile he said "Good night, Regina." And walked away.

"Good night." She whispered.

**_Three years later _**

"Hey, mom." Henry said cheerfully.

"Hi, Henry. What are you doing?" She asked as he began to look for something. She was shocked when he pulled out a blindfold from one of the drawers.

"Okay, how did that even get there?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"I'm taking you somewhere." He said as he went behind her and tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Henry, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is, Regina, shut up."

"Emma?" Over the three years, they became closer, they could be considered friends of some sorts. They led her into something and then she sat down. They were in a car.

"Whatever you're doing better be pretty great to have me driving in this yellow death trap of yours." Emma simply hummed lightly. They let her out of the car and led her down some path, they finally stopped and Regina could feel Emma taking off the blindfold.

"Go get him." Emma said and put her arm around Henry as they walked away.

She saw Nick sitting on a blanket in the middle of the park. She sat next to him and with a smile on her face she asked "What's going on?"

"Well, first, we are going to have lunch and then I'm going to surprise you." He said and kissed her lightly. "Now, eat." He said and they began to eat.

After about fifteen minutes they finished lunch and then Nick stood up and offered her a hand, she took it and also stood up. He lead her down the path and there found Snow and Charming waiting in their truck.

Nick opened her the door to the backseat and sat after her. He knew she had so many questions but he simply kissed her again and said "Later."

The drive wasn't too long, but to Regina it felt like forever, they finally stopped in front of 'The Rabbit Hole'.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked but he just took her by her hand and lead her in, he stopped at the table where they sat when they first met. Nicholas got down on one knee and took out a small black box from his jacket.

"Regina, I know you, you let me know you and I don't really have any big speech besides that I want to tell you that I love you and... Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes!" She answered happily... She was finally getting her happy ending.

**So, that's it, I am not so sure about this, but I did my best and I hope you enjoyed it! The new update for "All she has left" ****_should_**** be up soon... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
